Mengantuk
by randomtuna13
Summary: Bibir Sherlock mengerucut. Ia bosan setengah mati, tapi dirinya belum mengantuk. Dan ia tidak mau disuruh enyah begitu saja oleh John. Ia suka membuat mantan dokter tentara itu merasa kesal. Itu adalah keahliannya. Tapi, John tidak ingin diganggu. Dan Sherlock kehabisan akal. / Entri Festival Fandom Barat / slight Johnlock


**Mengantuk**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes and any characters in it © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series by BBC

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **note :**

Entri Festival Fandom Barat

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu malam yang tenang.

Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson sedang menikmati malam yang tenang. Keduanya duduk bersama di sofa, menonton sebuah siaran _late-night show_ di TV tua mereka. Bukannya mereka ingin, tapi karena memang tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan. Di samping itu, mereka bosan. John baru saja meng- _update_ blognya. Dan Sherlock baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah narasi panjang tentang 71 jenis tatapan mata yang bisa diidentifikasikan sebagai tatapan mata mencurigakan.

Mereka berdua sudah lama tidak mengalami masa tenang seperti ini. Duduk berdua. Menonton televisi. _Hanya_ menonton TV, seperti orang normal lainnya. Tanpa kasus. Tak ada interupsi. Bahkan oleh Mrs. Hudson sekalipun.

"Ini sangat membosankan," keluh Sherlock, menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari acara yang ia tonton, John menjawab. "Tidak juga."

"Sejak kapan kau suka menonton TV, John?" Sherlock menyipit benci pada benda elektronik di hadapan mereka. Seolah salahnyalah, ia terjebak menonton acara tidak bermutu yang dinikmati John sekarang.

"Sejak dulu." John menarik napas. "Ya ampun, jika kau pikir ini membosankan, tidak ada yang melarangmu tidur."

"Aku belum mengantuk." Sherlock membalas. "Lagipula siapa yang akan menemanimu di sini? Kau akan merasa kesepian."

John memutar bola mata dan menirukan suara angkuh Sherlock dengan bagus sekali. "Oh, yang benar saja."

Bibir Sherlock mengerucut. Ia bosan setengah mati, tapi dirinya belum mengantuk. Dan ia tidak mau disuruh enyah begitu saja oleh John. Ia suka membuat mantan dokter tentara itu merasa kesal. Itu adalah keahliannya. Tapi, John tidak ingin diganggu. Dan Sherlock kehabisan akal.

 _Kehabisan akal_. Sherlock tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana bisa otak maha-cerdasnya bisa kehilangan ide? Selalu ada hal yang bisa dilakukan.

Mata tajam Sherlock mengedar di seluruh ruangan. Ia masih ingin menemani John menonton televisi. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak suka pada acaranya. Artinya Sherlock harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak diusir orang yang ada di sampingnya ini, karena dirinya kebanyakan mengeluh.

Laptop di meja.

 _Oh tidak._ Ia tidak akan menghadap benda itu lagi. Tiga jam berkutat dengannya sudah membuat Sherlock kesemutan.

Buku-buku di rak.

Semuanya sudah dibaca. Dan Sherlock tidak suka mengulangi bacaan kecuali benar-benar membutuhkan informasi dari apa yang dibacanya. Lagipula, untuk apa membaca lagi jika pada akhirnya otak-perangkat-keras milik Sherlock akan menghapus hal-hal yang masuk?

Biola.

John akan membunuh Sherlock karena menganggunya menonton TV. Menggerutu saja tidak boleh. Apalagi memainkan permainan lengkap musik klasik? Ia bisa ditendang.

Lalu apalagi yang tersisa?

Tidak ada banyak hal. Memikirkan semua ini saja membuatnya mengantuk. _Eh!_ Tapi tadi Sherlock sudah bersumpah. Ia tidak akan tidur sebelum John tidur. Ini masalah harga diri.

"Kupikir, kau tidak punya kasus."

John memecah lamunan Sherlock. "Aku memang tidak punya kasus apapun. Sudah dua hari sejak kasus terakhir kita."

Tentu saja tanpa diberitahupun, John tahu itu. Ia adalah pencatat gerak-gerik Sherlock. Sherlock berbagi apapun dengan John. "Pandanganmu kosong. Dan alismu bertaut. Kupikir kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Bagus juga pengamatanmu."

Di luar keinginannya, Sherlock tersenyum. John semakin pandai saja mengamati sesuatu. Meskipun kesimpulannya sering salah dan tidak tepat sasaran, setidaknya ia mengalami sedikit kemajuan.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, jika kau lelah, tidak ada yang melarangmu tidur." John kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi.

Bibir Sherlock beralih begitu cepat. Lengkungannya menurun ke bawah. "Kau tidak ingin aku di sini?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tapi kau memikirkannya." Sherlock membalas dengan sengit.

John menghembuskan napas, putus asa. "Baiklah jika kau ingin tetap di situ dan mati bosan. Aku tidak akan berkomentar."

"Bagus."

Sherlock tersenyum menang.

.

.

.

Hanya saja, setelah itu, malam semakin hening saja.

Tidak ada suara-suara lain, selain dari televisi yang ditonton John. Dan memang benar, John sungguh memusatkan perhatian pada acara yang sedang disiarkan. Mengacuhkan Sherlock seratus persen. Andai saja, ada yang bisa dilakukan. Tapi, ia sudah malas melakukan apapun. John mengizinkan Sherlock mati bosan di sebelahnya. Ia tidak akan—

 _SETT!_

Ada tangan yang menangkap kepala sebelah kirinya. Sherlock mengerjapkan mata. John mendorong kepala Sherlock agar tidak terjatuh di pundaknya. Tidak ada banyak ruang di antara mereka, yang berarti pundak John akan menjadi bantalan bagi Sherlock jika ia ketiduran. Posisi yang sangat tidak menyehatkan, karena Sherlock lebih tinggi dari John. Ia bisa bangun dengan leher pegal.

"Tidur sana, Sherlock." John menoleh, memperingatkan.

Sherlock menguap. "Tidak mau."

John mendengus. Tahu bahwa bahkan dia tidak bisa menyuruh Sherlock melakukan apapun. Dari ekspresinya, John seolah berniat akan membiarkan Sherlock jatuh ke lantai, jika kepalanya miring ke kanan. Rasakan saja.

Acara televisi berdurasi dua jam itu masih berlanjut. John masih menonton dengan tekun. Dan kantuk masih bersarang di mata Sherlock. Menyerang kelopaknya untuk menutup. Mengaburkan kesadarannya. Bukankah menyenangkan terlelap begini—

 _SETT!_

"Demi Tuhan, Sherlock." Sekali lagi, John mendorong kepala Sherlock miring ke kanan. "Tidurlah."

Sherlock mengerjapkan mata, tapi tidak benar-benar terjaga. Wajahnya yang setengah sadar menengadah. "Biarkan saja aku mati bosan di sini, John."

John mengerutkan dahi. Sia-sia saja memerintah Sherlock.

Kini hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan John. Tangannya tak lagi terlipat di atas paha. Tangan kirinya berjaga di sandaran sofa, siap mendorong kepala Sherlock kuat-kuat jika laki-laki itu mulai miring lagi. Masa bodoh jika dorongannya terlalu kuat. Mungkin mencium lantai akan membuat akal sehatnya berfungsi lagi.

Malam beranjak semakin pekat. Acara yang ditonton John sudah memasuki segmen terakhir. Sebentar lagi, dirinya akan bisa berpelukan dengan guling dan didekap selimut hangat. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat mata John berat. Tapi, tanggunglah. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi paling lama.

.

.

.

 _PLUK._

Sentuhan lembut itu jatuh di bahu dalam John, membuat matanya terkerjap kaget. Televisi di depannya tengah menayangkan _credit title_ , yang berarti dirinya baru saja melewatkan akhir acara tadi. Tapi, bukan musik penutup acara yang membuatnya terbangun. Ada beban yang mendadak menimpa pundaknya.

John menoleh dengan cepat. Ia rupanya ketiduran juga sehingga tidak sempat mendorong kepala Sherlock yang seenaknya mencari tempat pendaratan. John menggerakkan bahunya. Tidak bisa. Tangan kanannya terkunci karena ada kepala Sherlock.

"Sherlock.." Ia berkata perlahan, mencoba membangunkan.

Yang diajaknya bicara tidak merespon. Kelopak matanya sempurna terpejam. Bibirnya mengatup dan anehnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Sherlock sudah tertidur. Tertidur nyenyak.

John menarik napas dengan hati-hati agar pundaknya tidak berkontraksi terlalu kentara. Diraihnya _remote_ televisi yang diletakkan di sebelah pahanya dengan tangan kiri, lalu menekan tombol _off._ Suara televisi menghilang, meninggalkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

 _Ya sudahlah_. Akhirnya John memutuskan sambil menguap lebar. _Siap-siap saja seluruh tubuhku pegal-pegal besok pagi._

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

Dalam tidurnya, Sherlock merasa ada yang memeluknya hangat. Nyaman. Tapi ia tidak yakin. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Lagipula, jangan pernah mempercayai informasi yang didapat otakmu saat kau setengah sadar.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

Maybe, Sherlock will be my home after the PJO, THG, and HP :''))

Welcome to mama, new fandom~

Btw, ini terinspirasi dari satu fanart yang kutemukan di tumblr, sayang aku langsung main save aja, nggak liat artistnya siapa :''3

Juga terinspirasi dari salah satu fik PJOku sendiri yang buat pumet kemarin :''

Resmi deh saya nyebur ke otp perbelokan gara-gara johnlock :''

Ayy, oot sih tapi ini fik ke-60 sayaa~ Yay! Akhirnya genap jugaa :''))


End file.
